


Your Turn

by Jessyjasmine7



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Action, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessyjasmine7/pseuds/Jessyjasmine7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma kembali di Reinkarnasikan pada akhir abad 20 dan memulai kehidupannya di abad 21 dengan gender yang berbeda. Dengan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki sebagai keluarganya saat ini, ia tidak bisa menghindari pertemuannya dengan anggota D-Agency.  Apakah kesalahan dahulu akan terulang di zaman ini ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Yang ia lihat pada saat itu adalah kelompak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari atas kepalanya menuju tanah. Dengan mata penuh ketegasan, ia melangkah tanpa ragu-ragu menuju sebuah gedung  sekolah kepolisian tempatnya belajar dahulu. Disana ia diminta untuk memberikan pidato singkat pada calon-calon kepolisian tahun ini.

Ya, Tahun ini adalah tahun 2024. Di abad 20 akhir, pada tahun 1999 ia di reinkarnasikan dan mengingat masa-masanya sebagai seorang letnan pada umur 5 tahun. Ia di reinkarnasikan dengan tubuh seorang perempuan, tetapi memiliki ingatan miliknya sebagai seorang pria dari kepolisian militer pada zaman Meiji itu. Meski begitu, ia berjanji untuk tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan terus melanjutkan hidup. Berharap kesalahan dari masa lalu tidak terulang. Jika saja itu benar terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**Your Turn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

.

.

**Joker Game**

**Disclaimer : Koji Yanagi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Action, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : Genderbend!Sakuma, Reincarnation!D-Agency Member, OC, Typos**

.

.

 

            Sakuma, yang kini seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun itu menutup pintu ruang kelas yang baru saja ia masuki dan menghela pelan. Tidak seperti dahulu, pada zaman ini, hukuman untuk suatu kesalahan tidaklah berat. Tetapi tetap saja, pelatihan yang dijalani hampir 50% sama seperti dahulu.

            “Sakuma-san.” Sakuma menoleh ke seorang pria yang telah menjadi tetangganya sejak awal reinkarnasinya, Odagiri.

            “Oh, Odagiri. Kau sudah selesai dengan pelatihanmu ?” Odagiri juga mengambil sekolah kepolisian selama tiga tahun sebelum pada akhirnya masuk ke sekolah khusus mata-mata.

            “iya, sudah. Ku dengar kau dipanggil untuk memberikan pidato...” jeda sejenak. “um, sudah selesai ya ?”

            “seperti yang terlihat, sudah selesai.” Sakuma tersenyum simpul. Yang mengingat kejadian dahulu hanyalah dirinya, dan ia tidak berencana untuk memberitahu siapapun.

            “bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama ? sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama, bukan ?” ucap Odagiri sambil membalas senyuman.

            “Benar juga, sudah dua tahun ya. Entah kenapa semua terasa singkat sekali.” Apakah pembicaraan mereka selalu canggung seperti ini ? Sakuma menatap Odagiri dengan ekspresi sedikit lesu terpampang diwajahnya sebelum kemudian menarik lengan bajunya. “Ayo, aku harus membantu kakekku nanti. kita tidak punya waktu.”

            “oh ya, bagaimana kabarnya ?”

            “ia baik-baik saja. Dan tidak usah pura-pura. aku tahu ia menjadi mentormu, bukan ?” Odagiri tertegun sementara Sakuma kembali menghela napas, lelah.

            Yah, siapa yang tahu mantan atasannya, Letnan Kolonel Yuuki, sebagai salah satu dari keluarganya. Bahkan ia masih mengajari warga sipil sebagai seorang mata-mata. Ia mengajar di sekolah khusus mata-mata tempat Odagiri belajar. Ia menjadi mentor di sebuah kelas khusus yang memiliki calon-calon mata-mata terpilih. Melihat Odagiri salah satu dari calon mata-mata terpilih itu, ia sudah tidak akan mempertanyakan cerita selanjutnya dan merelakan harapannya untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan terdahulu.

            Sakuma berjalan sambil menunduk menatap kedua kakinya ke restoran terdekat bersama Odagiri.  Meskipun ia tahu bahwa harapannya hanyalah sia-sia belaka, ia akan tetap terus mengharapkan hal yang sama. Berulang-ulang kali hingga harapan itu menjadi kenyataan.

 

* * *

 

            Mengingat karakter Letkol Yuuki, pasti ia tidak akan membiarkan muridnya bercerita mengenai apa yang terjadi di tempatnya belajar. Ia menatap Odagiri yang tengah mengesap kopinya dengan tatapan lemas.

            Jika bukan karena ia berhasil menebak pekerjaan kakeknya, yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui sejak awal, mungkin ia tidak akan membuat kakeknya terkejut pada saat itu dan nyaris membuatnya menumpahkan kopinya. Dan jika pada saat itu ia tidak pernah bertanya mengenai hal itu, mungkin Sakuma tidak dapat menyempurnakan keyakinannya mengenai reinkarnasinya.

            “jadi bagaimana di kantor pusat ?” Sakuma mengedip dua kali dengan ekspresi kaget sehabis berpikir. Menatap Odagiri yang tersenyum simpul padanya.

            “um, baik-baik saja. Memang banyakkasus baru-baru ini, dan banyak campur tangan dari divisi lain membuat tim-ku ribut.” Sakuma mengesap tehnya. “ tapi sepertinya aku di berikan pekerjaan khusus dari kantor pusat.

            “Pekerjaan khusus ?” Sakuma mengangguk.

            “kalau tidak salah pada tanggal 6 April—“ mata Sakuma membelalak. Kalau tidak salah, tanggal itu—

            “Ada apa, Sakuma-san ?” Odagiri menatap Sakuma dengan bingung.

            “T-tidak ada apa-apa. Odagiri, sepertinya sudah waktunya untukku kembali. Kakek pasti menungguku.” Ucap sakuma seraya mengambil jasnya.

            “Ah, salamku juga untuk kakek Yuuki.”

            “Baiklah.” Sakuma beranjak dari tempatnya lalu melambaikan tangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

            Sakuma melangkah cepat. Ia merasa benar-benar ingin sampai rumah pada saat itu. Ia tidak tahu diantara harus marah atau khawatir. Ia benar-benar harus kembali membaca surat tugas itu sebelum Letnan Kolonel Yuuki memasang senyum yang beberapa kali sering membuatnya jengkel.

 

* * *

 

            Sakuma memicingkan mata menatap kakeknya tengah duduk di kursi seraya membaca sebuah berkas file yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Ia tahu dari sampul luar file itu. Sebuah surat pemberitahuan. Tanpa menoleh, Letkol Yuuki membuka mulutnya.

            “sepertinya  kau akan bergabung denganku, Sakuma.” Sakuma berjingit mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kakeknya. Ia nyaris mengutuk atasannya yang memberikan tugas khusus itu, dan juga dirinya yang tidak dengan cermat memperhatikan isi dari tugas itu. Dengan tidak rela, Sakuma membuka mulutnya.

            “Y-Ya. Aku di tugaskan sebagai pengamat di kelasmu, Kakek.” Kalau saja ia tidak ingat masa-masa pada era meiji-nya, ia mungkin akan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke kamarnya.

            Karena ia mengingat semua kejadian pada era meiji, kebiasaannya saat berhadapan dengan atasannya tidak bisa ia relakan. Saat ia bertemu dengan Letkol Yuuki untuk pertama kalinya, kebiasaan itulah yang membuat kakeknya itu sedikit melebarkan matanya, terkejut.

            Tentu saja ia terkejut, seorang gadis umur 6 tahun bersikap selayaknya pria kepolisian militer, siapa yang tidak terkejut ? bahkan pada saat itu ia menyebut Letkol Yuuki dengan jabatannya.

            “kau tidak harus berdiri disana seharian, Sakuma. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu.” Ucap Letkol Yuuki.

            “Baik. Kalau begitu, permisi.” Meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, ia melirik kakeknya sebentar sebelum dinding benar-benar menutup sosoknya itu.

            Jika ia mengingatnya kembali, untuk membiasakan dirinya menyebut Letkol Yuuki dengan sebutan Kakek, di perlukan waktu sekitar enam bulan. Sekaligus membuat Letkol Yuuki menyarankan Sakuma untuk tinggal bersamanya.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Sakuma, jangan melamun.”  Sakuma melebarkan matanya dan menoleh ke dari kertas laporannya menuju seorang pria yang satu angkatan dengannya. “Ada apa ? apakah Terasaka dari Divisi empat mencampuri tugasmu lagi ?”

            “oh, Yagami. aku tidak akan pusing soal itu, lagi pula, bagaimana dengan laporan yang diminta Kapten Neo ?”

            “aku baru saja mau menyerahkannya. Kalau begitu, aku duluan.” Sakuma mengangguk seraya menatap sosok rekannya itu pergi.

            Sakuma kembali menatap laporannya, tetapi pikirannya masih melayang pada tugas khususnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu, tetapi otaknya menolak untuk berhenti membuatnya mengingat masa-masa itu. Terlebih, ia akan memulai tugasnya seminggu lagi. Kenapa waktu terasa cepat sekarang ?

            Dengan kesal, Sakuma memasukkan laporanya kedalam file dan bernjak menemui ketua Tim Divisinya, Kapten Neo.

            “Permisi, Kapten Neo.” Ucap Sakuma setelah ia mengetuk pintu ruangan kaptennya.

            “Sakuma-kun, kan ? silahkan masuk.” Sakuma memasuki ruangan itu dan menyadari bahwa Yagami tidak ada disana.

            “Apakah Yagami sudah memberikan laporannya ?”

            “Aku yakin kau kesini bukan untuk mengatakan hal itu, Sakuma-kun.”

            “Ah, maaf. Aku mau menyerahkan laporanku pada kasus sebelumnya.” Sakuma memberikan laporannya. Kapten Neo tersenyum simpul.

            “Maaf Sakuma-kun, jangan dianggap serius. Yagami belum menyerahkan laporannya. Sepertinya ia tersesat lagi.” Ya, Yagami buta arah, kenapa Sakuma tidak mengantarnya tadi ?

            “Oh, begitu. Nanti saya akan mencarinya.” Ucap sakuma.

            “Dan Sakuma, surat izin legal membawa pedangmu bisa kau ambil nanti di Yurika-san. Lalu, beberapa hari lalu sepertinya ada paket yang di tujukan kepadamu.”

            “Paket ?”

            “cukup besar, kuharap kau bisa membawanya.”

            “saya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi.”

            “Sakuma-kun.”

            “ya ?”

            “kuharap kau tidak melupakan kami meskipun kau akan pergi.”

            “um, baiklah ?” Sakuma sedikit membukuk sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruanganan itu.

            Ia sedikit kebingungan dengan perkataan atasannya. Ia mengetahui kalau kapten Neo menyukai kata kiasan, tetapi kata-kata itu bukanlah kata-kata kiasan. Tepatnya, lebih terdengar seperti kata-kata perpisahan.

 

* * *

 

 

            Sakuma tidak bisa tidur. Apakah ia terlalu cemas karena besok ia sudah memulai tugas khususnya ?  Letkol Yuuki mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi sangat pagi sekali jadi mereka tidak akan pergi bersama, dan ia juga tidak mau menampilkan kesan buruk karena telat datang.

            Sakuma menoleh menatap gelas bening yang terisi air. Apakah tadi ia lupa meminumnya dan hanya mengambilnya ? Sakuma menghela napas dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Meraih gelas itu dan meneguk isinya. Betapa lega rasanya. Meski begitu, kerisauan masih mengoyak benaknya. Apakah ia sebegitu khawatir dengan tugasnya ?

            Saat Sakuma nyaris sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ponsel biru laut miliknya bergetas di atas laci meja miliknya. Ia mengangkatnya.

            “ _Sakuma-san.”_ Ucap orang dari seberang sana.

            “Kuramoto ? ada apa malam-malam begini—“

            _“Ini penting,target utama kita muncul di blok C dan kini kami sedang melakukan pengejaran.”_

            “Baiklah, aku segera kesana.”

            “ _sepertinya target menuju ke sekitar kawasan Sakuma-san—“_

            “Aku mengerti.”

            Sakuma segera menutup ponselnya dan segera berganti pakaian. Ia bergegas turun dari lantai dua dan menuju ke pintu luar.

            “Sakuma.” Langkah Sakuma berhenti dan ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya ke ruangan yang disinari oleh cahaya itu. “kau tidak perlu pergi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah disini.”

            Ia sudah menduganya. Letkol Yuuki pasti sudah mengetahui tugas yang dikirim dari kantor pusat. Ia juga mempercayai perkataannya yang 100% benar, tetapi ia juga yakin—

            “Maaf Kakek. Kali ini aku harus benar-benar pergi.” Sakuma bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari menuju ketempat yang memungkinkan target berada.

            “kau mendengarnya. Pergilah.” Setelah mengucapkan itu, sebesit bayangan lewat dengan cepat dari balik jendela di samping kanan Letkol Yuuki.

 

* * *

 

 

            Sakuma berlari dan memeriksa setiap tempat, tetapi keberadaan targetnya masih belum ditemukan. Bahkan, Sakuma terpaksa masuk kekawasan yang jarang di lewati orang. Sepertinya polisi juga belum sampai kesini, dan sangat berbahaya untuk masuk sendirian.

            Sakuma sangat mengetahui itu, tetapi jika targetnya lolos karena dirinya yang tidak bisa bergerak cepat, ia akan memastikan bahwa rasa bersalah akan menghantuinya.

            Sakuma segera memasuki kawasan itu dan melangkah dengan hati-hati. Langkahnya terhenti saat lapangan luas terbuka untuknya. Jalan buntu. Dan terlebih di seberangnya adalah gedung yang sedang di bangun.

            “Kau datang sendirian, nona ?”

            Sakuma menyiapkan pistol miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga. Saat seseorang keluar dari bayangan palang besi, Sakuma mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerangnya, tetapi ia terkejut karena ia tidak sendirian melainkan bersama nyaris tiga puluh orang bersamanya. Dan saat ia menoleh ke jalan yang baru di lewatinya, sekitar sepuluh orang telah menunggunya. Kini ia benar-benar terjebak.

            “Kini kau tidak dapat kabur lagi.”

            Kedua kumpulan orang itu bergerak mau mendekati Sakuma, dan Sakuma nyaris tidak dapat bergerak karena gerakan mereka yang bersamaan.

            “ **Oi, oi, bukankah tidak adil menyerang satu lawan seribu.** ”

            Suara itu. Suara yang nyaris membuat Sakuma seakan kembali ke era Meiji dan menatap ke delapan pria yang tengah asyik sendiri-sendiri di sebuah ruangan yang disinari oleh cahaya dari lentera yang di pasang di tengah ruangan itu. Membawa aura nostalgia nyaris membuat Sakuma ingin menangis.

            Awan yang menutupi cahaya bulan membuat Sakuma tidak dapat melihat daerah sekitarnya. Yang di dapat dilakukannya hanya bersiaga dalam kegelapan itu. Sangat gelap. Tetapi ia dapat mendengar orang-orang berteriak dan suara jatuhan tubuh ke tanah. Saat cahaya bulan kembali, manik biru laut miliknya tertegun melihat targetnya beserta komplotannya sudah tumbang, menyisakan tujuh pemuda yang berdiri diantara mereka.

            “Kau itu bodoh atau nekat ? datang sendirian ke tempat berbahaya?” ucap pemuda dengan warna coklat marun yang menghiasi dirinya, menampilkan wajah merendahkan kepadanya. Sakuma merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_Sial...._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.... _D Agency !!_

 

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma kembali di Reinkarnasikan pada akhir abad 20 dan memulai kehidupannya di abad 21 dengan gender yang berbeda. Dengan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki sebagai keluarganya saat ini, ia tidak bisa menghindari pertemuannya dengan anggota D-Agency. Apakah kesalahan dahulu akan terulang di zaman ini ?

_“Kau itu bodoh atau nekat ? datang sendirian ke tempat berbahaya?” ucap pemuda dengan warna coklat marun yang menghiasi dirinya, menampilkan wajah merendahkan kepadanya. Sakuma merutuki dirinya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**Your Turn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Reunion**

.

.

**Joker Game**

**Disclaimer : Koji Yanagi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Action, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**WARN : Genderbend!Sakuma, Reincarnation!D-Agency Member, OC, Typos**

.

.

            Sakuma membuka matanya, menampilkan iris biru laut yang indah di tengah kegelapan kamarnya. Ia menoleh kearah mejanya, menatap jam digital yang menjelaskan waktu saat itu juga.

            “ _masih jam empat pagi...”_ pikirnya.

            Sakuma kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan lengannya. Ia kembali memutar ulang kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kejadian dimana ia benar-benar ingin melakukan harakiri pada saat itu juga. Ia tidak mau melihatnya. Kejadian **di masa lalu**.

            Sakuma kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya begitu mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan menatap pintu kamarnya. Kakeknya, Letkol Yuuki, pasti sudah pergi menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia tidak akan terkejut akan hal itu. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi menjalani tugas barunya.

            Saat menatap jendela, ia masih belum dapat melihat matahari, membuatnya melamun sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan kebawah menuju kamar mandi. Ia memutar keran dan membasuh mukanya. Dari pantulan kaca, ia sudah dapat melihat betapa mengerikan wajahnya itu. Kurang tidur. Deskripsi yang singkat dan jelas untuk wajahnya.

            Setelah ia selesai di kamar mandi, ia bergegas membuat sarapan. Kegiatan rutin ini tidak dapat ia lewatkan. Dengan hanya roti dan telur, serta keheningan ruang makan, melengkapi pagi baru miliknya. Pagi dimana ia harus mengulang kejadian pada tanggal 6 april. Kembali berdiri di samping atasannya, memerhatikan dan diperhatikan seisi kelas, serta kembali memperkenalkan diri. Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan mengulang kesalahan dimana ia tidak sengaja membungkuk disaat menggunakan jas. Ia tidak akan mau mendengar kritik pedas dari Letkol Yuuki, terutama disaat kini mereka sudah menjadi keluarga.

            Menggigit bagian roti terakhir dan segera mencuci piring. Meneguk sedikit air putih yang berada di meja dan segera beranjak pergi. Saat tengah memasang sepatu, ia teringat akan legalisasi membawa pedang miliknya serta paket misterius yang kini berada di kamarnya. Ia menoleh sejenak sebelum membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan semua itu untuk hari ini. Lagi pula akan terlihat aneh jika seseorang—terutama wanita—membawa sebuah pedang kemana-mana.

Sakuma menghela napas begitu selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia lupa membawa jaketnya. Bulan april masih terasa dingin untuknya. Ia bisa sakit karenanya. Tetapi Sakuma tidak berencana untuk kembali masuk ke rumah dan memilih untuk pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Sekolah Khusus Mata-mata.

 

* * *

 

            Sakuma merasakan Deja vu. Tetapi mungkin hal itu tidak akan disebut Deja vu jika kau mengetahui kalau kejadian itu pernah terjadi. Terutama, karena bereinkarnasi.

            Tidak seperti dahulu, dimana Sakuma ditugaskan untuk mengawasi D-Agency sebelum terpilihnya mata-mata resminya. Kini Sakuma ditugaskan sesudah mata-mata resmi mereka di tentukan. Dan seperti dugaannya, kelas ini menyamarkan informasi aslinya. Dikalangan mata-mata biasa, mereka menyebut kelas ini—D-Class—sebagai kelas buangan. Tetapi sebenarnya ‘D’ yang dimaksud adalah _Different_ yang artinya berbeda. Menjadikan kelas ini kelas yang berbeda dari yang lain.

            Sakuma menatap kelas yang hanya berisikan delapan pemuda, sekitar umur 24 sampai 25 tahun, dengan tatapan setengah miris. Jika ia ingin bernostalgia, ia sudah lakukan itu selama nyaris 20 tahun hidupnya dan kini ia akan terus seperti itu hingga satu persatu dari mereka **menghilang**  seperti dahulu.

           

* * *

 

**Flashback**

 

            “M-Miyoshi...” kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakuma, membuat surai coklat marun itu menatapnya bingung.

            “Maaf, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?” dengan nada merendahkan, seperti biasanya.

            “Sepertinya belum.” Lalu ia melanjutkan dalam hati. “ _tetapi kuyakin kau sudah berkali-kali melihatku._ ”

            “Kenapa, kalian semua berada disini ?” Sakuma berpura-pura tidak mengetahui alasan mereka.

                        “kami memiliki urusan dengan target yang pihak kepolisian lama sekali menangkapnya. Sungguh tidak berguna.” Ujar Miyoshi. Sakuma tidak tahu diantara kesal atau senang mendengar hal itu.

            “lalu, kalian akan mengambil target kami ?”

            “tidak. Kami hanya diperintahkan melumpuhkan mereka hingga polisi datang untuk menangkap mereka.” Kaminaga maju melangkah mendekati mereka, diikuti yang lain.

            “targetmu adalah orang lemah ini ?” Jitsu menunjukkan wajah target kepolisian yang ia pegang sebelum akhirnya ia melemparnya ke tanah. Kembali melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. “yang benar saja.”

            “dia memang tidak ahli di medan tempur, ia hanya ahli di bagian intelegensi. Memanfaatkan orang-orang disekitarnya.” Sakuma menatap targetnya. “ _apakah aku harus menjelaskan hal itu ? kalian bahkan sudah mengetahuinya._ ”

            “kau berbicara seperti seorang kepolisian militer era meiji, nona.” Ucap Amari.

            “ _itulah aku._ ” Sakuma tidak dapat mengatakannya dan hanya memberikan senyum simpul yang berubah menjadi kecut.

            “Semuanya, sudah waktunya.” Ucap Hatano dari kejauhan, dan tak lama terdengar sirine mobil polisi dari kejauhan.

            “kuharap kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal, nona.” Ujar Amari.

            “tidak ada waktu untuk menggombal. ayo pergi Amari.” Ucap Hatano.

            “nah, sampai ketemu besok, Sakuma-san.” Ucap Miyoshi sebelum ketujuh pemuda itu menghilang dibalik bayangan. Meninggalkan Sakuma sendirian di antara para komplotan targetnya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

 

**Flashback End**

 

* * *

 

            “kita bertemu lagi, Sakuma-san.” Ucap Miyoshi dengan ekspresi percaya diri dan juga merendahkan miliknya, membuat Sakuma mengingat kembali rasa kesalnya terhadap sikap narsis milik pemuda bersurai coklat marun itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum. “sepertinya kau mendapat penghargaan dari atasanmu.”

            Sakuma menaikkan sedikit alisnya, kesal. Pada malam hari, jam sepuluh, ia harus mengejar target dan bertemu ketujuh pemuda—tanpa Odagiri—yang mengolok-oloknya, meninggalkannya, dan membuatnya mendapat sambutan meriah atas keberhasilan menangkap target utama kepolisian, bahkan Sakuma hanya dapat tidur dua jam saja setelah kembali dari tugasnya. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

            “mulai hari ini, Sakuma akan menjadi pengawas kelas ini. Kuharap kalian dapat rukun dengannya.” Ujar Letkol Yuuki.

            Sakuma sedikit melirik atasannya. Kata ‘rukun’ adalah kata yang mempersingkat kata ‘baik-baik saja’. Mungkin karena kini ia adalah salah satu keluarga Letkol Yuuki, maka ia sedikit diberikan kata-kata akrab darinya. Terdengar aneh.

            “senang bertemu denganmu, Sakuma-san.” Ucap Jitsui. dengan senyum bak malaikat. Tentu saja, karena Sakuma mengetahui watak aslinya, senyuman itu terlihat seperti topeng yang menutupi wajah aslinya.

            “kuharap kita makin dekat ya, Sakuma-san.” Sakuma bergidik mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Amari kepadanya. Kini ia turut prihatin kepada semua wanita yang jatuh dalam pesona pembuat-harapan-palsu miliknya. Sakuma akan kembali merutuki dirinya mengenai mengapa ia dilahirkan kembali menjadi perempuan.

            “Sakuma-san, apakah kau menyukai trik sulap ?” Sakuma hanya dapat mentolerir sikap Tazaki. Ia tidak akan bertanya-tanya seperti dulu. Contohnya, disaat Tazaki membuat koin menghilang, atau menghilangkan rokok di balik koran. Ia tidak akan terkejut lagi terhadap semua trik itu. “dan aku akan sangat senang memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku yang lain.”

            Ah, Sakuma tahu arti kata dari teman-temanku-yang-lain. Merpati. Ia menghela napas. Sakuma kemudian menatap Fukumoto dan Odagiri.

            “Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Sakuma-san.” Ujar Odagiri diikuti anggukan dari Fukumoto.

            “Ah ya.” Sakuma tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya sifat kedua pemuda itu adalah standar paling normal di kelas itu.

            “Sakuma-san, Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan siang bersama ? setidaknya berbagi informasi.” Oh, pria hyperaktif ini mulai membuka mulutnya. Menunjukkan senyuman jahil kedua setelah Hatano.

            “kau tidak boleh curi start duluan, Kaminaga.” Ujar Amari.

            “Siapa cepat dia dapat!”

            “Sayang sekali hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Sakuma, kau akan mengawasi dari belakang.” Ujar Letkol Yuuki cepat, membuat kedua pemuda yang sempat berdebat itu sedikit kecewa.

            “Baik.” Sakuma berjalan ke belakang kelas, memperhatikan mereka dari belakang. Letkol Yuuki kemudian mengambil kapur dan menuliskan beberapa kata.

            “Baiklah kita akan memulai mengenai prinsip—“

 

* * *

 

            “hari ini, cukup sampai disitu. Sakuma, datanglah ke ruanganku sebelum waktu istirahat berakhir.” Ucap Letkol Yuuki seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

            “Baik.” Sakuma menghela napas lega. Akhirnya selesai juga hari pertamanya. ia tidak menyangka akan sama lelahnya dengan di masa lalu. Sakuma mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Odagiri yang berjalan kearahnya.

            “Sakuma-san, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama ?” ajak Odagiri.

            “Odagiri, kau dengar apa kata Letkol Yuuki.” Seru Kaminaga.

            “kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk makan siang bersama Sakuma-san.” Amari tidak kalah.

            “Maaf, tapi aku adalah pengecualian. Ayo Sakuma-san.” Odagiri tersenyum kearah kedua rekannya itu.

            “I-iya.” Jawab Sakuma dan mereka pun meninggalkan kelas sekaligus membuat Amari dan Kaminaga menganga parah karenanya.

            “HAH?!”

 

* * *

 

            “kau terlihat lesu, ada apa ?” Sakuma menoleh menatap Odagiri dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

            “Aku... baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur.” Sakuma mengangkat cangkir kopi miliknya dan mengesapnya. “maaf telah membuatmu khawatir.”

            “sejujurnya, aku lebih khawatir jika kau berada di kelasku, Sakuma-san.” Ujar Odagiri.

            “Tenang saja. Kakekku akan menjagaku dan kau juga ada ‘kan, Odagiri.” Sejujurnya, Sakuma tidak khawatir semenjak ia pernah menghadapi kejadian yang sama. Bersama-sama dengan orang yang sama, kelas yang sama, serta kepribadian yang sama. Terlebih, semenjak kini ia adalah perempuan, ia tidak bisa terlihat terlalu seperti dirinya yang dulu. Entah kenapa firasatnya berkata untuk tidak menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

            “tapi tetap saja, aku khawatir.” Odagiri meneguk kopinya.

            “terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Odagiri. Tetapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, percayalah.” Odagiri menatap Sakuma sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan kembali meneguk kopinya.

            “kau benar. Aku hanya perlu percaya padamu.” Sakuma senang mendengar hal itu. Kini dengan Odagiri sebagai temannya sedari ia kecil, ia lebih belajar banyak mengenai Odagiri. Meskipun ia tahu itu belumlah semuanya. Sisi yang Odagiri selalu berikan pada dirinya yang dahulu belum ia lihat.

            “Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Aku harus menemui kakekku segera. Aku yang akan membayar—“

            “Sakuma-san, kebiasaanmu keluar lagi. Aku yang akan bayar, Sakuma-san bisa langsung bergegas ke tempat Letkol Yuuki.” Ujar Odagiri yang langsung pergi menuju kasir. Sakuma menghela napas. Ia tahu ia kini adalah seorang perempuan, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin diperlakukan terlalu baik oleh yang lain.

            “padahal dulu mereka hanya melihatku dengan sebelah mata.” Dan Sakuma pun melangkah kembali ke Sekolah.

 

* * *

 

            “Permisi. Ini saya, Sakuma.”

            “Masuklah.”

            Sakuma membuka pintu ruangan Letkol Yuuki, dan sepertinya ia sudah di tunggu. Sakuma segera menutup pintu dan berdiri dihadapan Letkol Yuuki.

            “Sakuma, aku akan memberimu tugas untuk menyelidiki seorang tersangka mata-mata dari negara lain...” Sakuma tahu ia bukanlah dalam posisi untuk mengatakan ini, tetapi apakah di zaman yang nyaris tidak ada peperangan ini masih ada mata-mata luar negeri yang ingin kembali menyerang Jepang? “...dan tentu saja aku ingin kau memberikan laporan ini pada atasanmu di kantor pusat, kali ini aku akan meminta izin mereka. Mereka sangat bersikeras.”

            Bahkan di era dimana Jepang tidak berperang, Letkol Yuuki masih dibenci oleh para atasan di kantor pusat, terlebih kini ia tidak bisa memimpin pasukan yang akan menggeledah sang tersangka.

            “Tersangkanya adalah John Gordon...” Sakuma menduga hal itu. “...ia sudah tinggal di jepang beberapa tahun, tetapi beberapa orang melaporkan bahwa ia adalah mata-mata negara lain.” Letkol Yukki kemudian menyerahkan file mengenai John Gordon kepada Sakuma.

            “kalau begitu aku akan menyerahkannya segera.”

            “Baik. Kau boleh pergi.” Sakuma kemudian memberikan sedikit hormat dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu. “dan satu lagi.”

            “Ya ?” Sakuma menoleh kearah Letkol Yuuki.

            “Jangan lakukan hal gegabah.” Bagus, kini rencana Sakuma ketahuan. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut, tetapi itu tidak akan menghentikan rencananya. Karena ia tahu bahwa D-class mampu menundukkan John Gordon tanpa bantuannya. Tetapi ia tidak terima jika rekannya dari luar kelas itu dipermainkan oleh mereka.

            “Ya.”

 

* * *

 

            “I’ve never done anything bad! Why can you do such a ridiculous thing! I won’t forgive your incivility! I’ll contact my country immediately.” Seru John Gordon.

            Dari kejauhan, Sakuma dapat melihat kejadian yang sama seperti dahulu, yang berbeda adalah absennya dirinya dari barisan itu. Bersama dengan tim yang ia bawa, ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika sesuatu terjadi. Terlebih, tidak seperti dahulu, John Gordon bisa saja langsung menelpon ke kantor kepolisian pusat dan menanyai mengenai pengeledahan yang dilakukan di rumahnya sebanyak lebih dari sekali.

            “—Dua kali tidak dapat di maafkan!”

            Itu adalah kode bagi mereka untuk muncul. Sakuma memberika isyarat pada timnya untuk segera pergi ke tempat John Gordon. Sesampainya disana, ia dapat melihat ekspresi rekannya tengah kuwalahan oelh kejadian itu.

            “John Gordon.”

            John menoleh termasuk polisi militer palsu yang berada disana. Satu hal yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Sakuma. Ke delapan mata-mata itu sedikit tertegun melihat kedatangannya. Sakuma yakin kalau mereka sedang merutuki kebodohan seorang polisi wanita yang datang, membuat kecurigaan John terhadap penggeledahan ini.

            “Kami dari kepolisian kantor pusat, mendapat perintah penggeledahan ganda terhadap rumahmu.”

            “Penggeledahan ganda ? Apa maksudmu ?! aku tidak melakukan hal salah, jika kau tidak percaya, tanya saja rekanmu di sana! Mereka tidak menemukan apapun!” seru John seraya menunjuk kearah polisi militer palsu itu.

            “jawabanmu berbeda dari kami. Seperti yang sudah kuberitahu, periksa tempat itu!” seru Sakuma. Tempat yang terlihat, tetapi juga tidak terlihat. Tempat itu adalah...

            “Ya!” lalu seorang polisi wanita segera bergegas menuju tempat yang di maksud. Dan saat ia melewati Miyoshi, pemuda itu meliriknya sebentar. Memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 

* * *

 

            “Oh, sepertinya kau selamat ya, Katagiri ?” Kapten Neo tersenyum kepada bawahannya itu, beserta Sakuma di sampingnya. “dan Sakuma, terima kasih.”

            “itu bukanlah apa-apa.” Jawab Sakuma.

            “Aku benar-benar terselamatkan, Sakuma. Aku dipermainkan ditengah-tengah kejadian itu... kupikir aku sudah selesai.” Katagiri mengeluh dan menghela napas lega karena nyawanya terselamatkan.

            “Kapten Neo, terima kasih juga atas bantuanmu.” Sakuma sedikit membungkuk.

            “tidak apa-apa, Sakuma. Sudah kubilang, bukan ? _untuk jangan melupakan kami meskipun kau akan pergi_.” Sakuma tersenyum. “ Lagipula, kau itu terkenal, Sakuma-kun. Jadi mudah untuk meminta pertolongan, terutama kepada mata-mata.”

            Tim penggeledahan ganda yang dibawa oleh Sakuma kemarin adalah tim palsu. Ia menggunakan mata-mata wanita yang tidak dipublikasikan keberadaannya sebagai bagian dari rencananya. Bisa dibilang, sekolah khusus mata-mata wanita sama saja seperti Agensi D yang dibuat oleh Letkol Yuuki.

            Dan juga, Sakuma tidak dapat menjelaskan kenapa ia diketahui oleh orang-orang yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui. Salah satu dari mata-mata wanita itu berkata kepadanya : “ _kau itu terlihat, tetapi juga tidak. Sama seperti tempat penyimpanan microfilm itu. Karena dianggap lemah, kau tidak diperhatikan. Semakin tidak diperhatikan, semakun kuat kau memiliki kekuatan untuk menusuk musuhmu dari belakang._ ”

Sekolah itu sama saja dengan Agensi D. Terlalu egois.

            “dan juga, aku tidak percaya kalau Kolonel Muto ingin menjebakku untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengannya.”

            “karena jika ia ketahuan gagal dalam misinya, ia tidak akan naik jabatan.” Jelas Kapten Neo. “dan tentu saja, kita harus tutup mata akan hal itu. Tunggu saja sampai kejahatannya terungkap dengan sendirinya.”

            “jadi, ia akan dimanfaatkan oleh D-class, Sakuma-san ?” Sakuma mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Katagiri.

            “Sepertinya.” _karena D-Class adalah kelas miskin yang menerima sedikit dana dari kantor pusat._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

 

* * *

 

            “Sakuma.”

            Sakuma menoleh dari tempat cuci piring kearah kakeknya yang tengah meminum tehnya.

            “kau mencampur tangani tugas penggeledahan rumah John Gordon, bukan ?”

            Sakuma tidak dapat mengelak. Ia tahu sekali sifat dan karakteristik Letkol Yuuki. Ia tidak dapat berbohong.

            “Maafkan aku, Pak. Aku hanya tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat rekanku diolok-olok seperti itu.” Ujar Sakuma. Menghadapkan posisinya kearah Letkol Yuuki.

            “Apakah kau bodoh ?” Sakuma berkedip kebingungan. “siapa yang menyebut keluarganya sendiri dengan sebutan ‘Pak’ dirumah ?”

            Sakuma mengehela lega. Kata-kata itu memang menyakiti hatinya, tetapi juga membawa nostalgia tersendiri. Kesalahan yang sama yang dilakukan dengan cara berbeda.

            “Maafkan aku, Kakek.” Sakuma meralat ucapannya.

            “Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.” Letkol Yuuki menyimpan cangkir tehnya. “terlebih ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu.”

            “dan apa itu ?”

            “darimana kau mengetahui letak microfilm tanpa pernah menggeledah rumah John Gordon?”

            Dan Sakuma merasa kalau ia ingin sekali kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setelah diperhatikan, chap ini pendek ya :D  
> tapi seperti itulah untuk chapter kali ini. dan terlebih, saya akan menambahkan beberapa ekstra chapter sebagai penghibur (dan sepertinya penunda cerita inti :D #diamuk massal)  
> tapi saya meyakini ekstra chapter ini sebagai sedikit readers service :3  
> saya belum menentukan kapan bakal ada ekstra chapter, jadi Tunggulah kelanjutan kisah ini ! :D


	3. Suspicion

_“darimana kau mengetahui letak microfilm tanpa pernah menggeledah rumah John Gordon?”_

_Dan Sakuma merasa kalau ia ingin sekali kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga._

**.**

**.**

**Your Turn**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Suspicion**

.

.

**Joker Game**

**Disclaimer : Koji Yanagi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Action, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**WARN : Genderbend!Sakuma, Reincarnation!D-Agency Member, OC, Typos**

.

.

            Sakuma tidak tahu harus seperti apa sekarang. Ia tidak bisa berbohong, dan jika ia memberitahu Letkol Yuuki kalau Sakuma direinkarnasikan lagi, apakah ia akan percaya ?

            Sebenarnya dilihat dari sifat Letkol Yuuki, kemungkinannya untuk percaya adalah seimbang 50-50. Tetapi apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak dapat memberitahukan hal itu secepat ini.

            “Aku pernah bertemu John Gordon sebelumnya.” Letkol Yuuki menatapnya lebih serius. “Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan Blok B saat sedang menuju kantor kepolisian setempat. Terjadi perampokan di daerah sekitar, dan tengah menggiring pencurinya kesana.” Sakuma berhenti sejenak.

            “Teruskanlah.”

            “Baik. Lalu orang yang membantuku menangkap pencuri ini adalah John Gordon. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat kekuatannya, dan saat kakek menyerahkan tugas penggeledahan terhadap rumahnya, aku mencoba memastikannya.” Jelas Sakuma. Kejadian itu tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Sakuma memang sempat melihatnya tengah berjalan di area Blok B, tetapi tentu saja kejadian pencurian itu tidaklah terjadi. Akan sangat mencurigakan jika Sakuma mengetahui letak microfilm hanya dengan hanya melihat orang asing di suatu tempat, yang kemudian disangkai sebagai seorang mata-mata.

            “Apakah hanya itu ?”

            “Tidak. John Gordon juga mengundangku kerumahnya. Ia sangat menyukai kultur jepang, jadi ia menanyaiku mengenai hal itu.”

            “itu adalah cara seorang mata-mata mencari informasi. Lalu, mengenai tempat microfilm ?”

            “Ya. Tempat penyimpanannya adalah yang seperti Kakek ketahui. Saat aku sedang menatap tempat itu sementara John Gordon menyiapkan teh, aku melihat tempat itu sedikit aneh. Posisinya seperti tidak benar.”

            “jadi kau mengatakan, John selalu mengecek tempat itu setiap harinya ?”

            “jika ia adalah mata-mata, ia tidak akan melakukannya setiap hari. Hanya hari tertentu yang dibuatnya acak.”

            Setelah penjelasan berakhir, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sepertinya Letkol Yuuki sedikit mencurigai penjelasan yang diberikannya. Sakuma sedikit terkejut prediksi mengenai Letkol Yuuki akan curiga kepadanya benar. Setidaknya ia sudah bersiap-siap jika hal itu terjadi. Persiapan cerita pertemuannya dengan John Gordon telah selesai, selanjutnya—

            “jam berapa kau berada dirumah John Gordon ?”

            “10.30” ini adalah saat paling menentukan. Pada hari pertemuan tidak langsungnya dengan John Gordon, Sakuma segera mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia tahu posisinya sekarang, sehingga ia mencoba mencari cara agar seseorang tidak dipermainkan menggantikan tempatnya nanti. tentu saja pada waktu itu—10.30—Letkol Yuuki tiba-tiba saja menelponnya, membuatnya sedikit panik. Ia segera mencari ruangan kedap suara, untungnya ada studio terdekat yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menjawab panggilan mantan atasannya itu. Semua sudah sesuai rencana, tetapi ia yakin kecurigaan Letkol Yuuki tidak hanya sampai disitu.

            “Baiklah. Itu dapat dimengerti. Kau boleh melanjutkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan.” Ujar Letkol Yuuki, mulai berpaling kembali ke cangkir miliknya.

            Sakuma bernapas lega. Ia segera melanjutkan mencuci piring yang tersisa, dan selesainya ia segera menuju kamarnya. Disaat bersamaan, Letkol Yuuki melirik Sakuma yang menghilang dibalik pintu sebelum ia menatap jendela disamping kanannya.

            “bagaimana menurut kalian ?”

            “Hm, penjelasannya masuk akal, tetapi ada sedikit hal yang kurang jelas.” Ujar Miyoshi yang muncul dari balik kegelapan, diikuti oleh Amari.

            “seperti alasan mengapa Sakuma menerima ajakan John Gordon ?” Letkol Yuuki mengesap tehnya.

            “bukankah itu adalah karena ia mencurigai kekuatan John Gordon ?” Ujar Amari.

            “Sakuma tidaklah sebodoh itu. Ia mungkin memang terkejut, tetapi tidak akan mencurigai seseorang semudah itu. Ia perlu bukti.”

            “Bukankah itu karena keluarganya adalah seorang _Spymaster_ ?” jelas Miyoshi.

            “Sakuma tidak  seperti yang kau bayangkan, ia berbeda.” Miyoshi tersenyum percaya diri seperti biasa. Kali ini ia menyerah mengenai pandangannya kepada Sakuma.

            “tidak hanya itu. Aku masih penasaran mengenai waktu yang kau tanyakan lagi, Pak.” Ujar Amari.

            “Ah, aku juga penasaran dengan itu.” Miyoshi setuju.

            “pada saat itu aku menelponnya. Tetapi suara diseberang sana sangatlah mencurigakan. Terlalu hening.”

            “terlalu hening ?”  Amari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

            “untuk rumah pada umumnya, sehening apapun, pasti masih akan terdengan suara seperti suara John Gordon itu tersendiri, atau benturan gelas dan semacamnya.” Jelas Miyoshi.

            “Ruangan kedap suara.” Miyoshi dan Amari menatap Letkol Yuuki.

            “itu masuk akal.” Miyoshi mengangguk.

            “tetapi untuk apa ?” Amari kembali berpikir.

            “kau bisa menyebutnya Alibi ?” Miyoshi dan Amari menoleh kearah pemuda lain yang muncul dari kegelapan itu, Tazaki.

            “jadi Sakuma-san membuat cerita mengenai pertemuannya dengan John Gordon ? itu maksudmu Tazaki ?” tanya Miyoshi.

            “Tidak juga. Dari cerita yang kita dengar, waktunya terlalu sempurna. Seakan Sakuma mengetahui Letkol Yuuki akan menelponnya.” Tazaki tersenyum. Memainkan kartunya, tanda ia tengah berpikir.

            “Yang bisa kupastikan, pertemuannya dengan John Gordon tidak sepenuhnya suatu kebohongan.” Amari menambahkan.

            “Cukup sampai disitu. Aku akan meminta Odagiri untuk menyelidikinya. Kalian boleh pergi.” Letkol Yuuki sedikit melirik kembali kearah pintu ruang makan.

            “Baik.” Jawab ketiganya dan pergi dari tempatnya.

            “ _Ada yang tidak beres...”_ pikir Letkol Yuuki dalam hati.

* * *

 

            Sakuma menutup pintu kamarnya begitu mendengar suara Letkol Yuuki menghentikan pembicaraan. Ia sempat menguping pembicaraan mereka, mengetahui kalau Letkol Yuuki tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai dirinya, dan hal itu benar. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan bergerak untuk sementara waktu.

            Saku kemudian menoleh dan matanya tidak sengaja menangkap paket misterius yang beberapa hari lalu ditujukan kepadanya. Ia beranjak mendekati paket itu dan membukanya. Tampak luar paket itu adalah sebuah kotak kayu persegi panjang. Tentu saja Sakuma tidak membawanya seorang diri, ia meminta rekan kerjanya untuk membawa paket itu.

            Sakuma mulai membuka tutup kotak itu dan ia terkejut. Isi dari paket misterius yang ditujukan untuknya adalah sesuatu yang sudahlah miliknya. Pedang miliknya pada era Meiji.

            Sakuma tidak tahu diantara harus senang atau sedih. Yang jelas, rasa rindu menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan kembali bersama-sama dengan rekan kerjanya dahulu.

            Sakuma menyeka air matanya dan mengeluarkan pedang itu dari kotak. Ia dapat melihat kalau pedang itu dirawat dengan baik. Sakuma sangat senang melihatnya. Kira-kira siapa yang mengirimnya ? dan bagaimana ia tahu tempat kerjanya di zaman ini ?

            Ia menghela napas dan mengembalikan pedang itu ke kotak kemudian menutupnya. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Dari harus mengelak kecurigaan, serta terharu bertemu teman lama. Kini ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

            Sakuma pun beranjak ketempat tidurnya. Berharap kini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

 

            _Sakuma tidak dapat bergerak, tubuhnya sangat berat dan terasa sakit. Di depannya ia dapat melihat seseorang berdiri. Mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia tidak dapat mendengarnya, tidak, ia sulit mendengarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya ?_

_Tanpa mengetahui perkataannya, orang itu pergi meninggalkannya. Sakuma mencoba menghentikannya, meminta penjelasan. Mencoba meraih orang itu dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah._

_“Sisanya kuserahkan kepadamu, Sakuma.”_

 

            Sakuma membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tangannya meremas selimut yang dipakainya. Peluh jatuh turun dari wajahnya. Ia bermimpi buruk. Ia tidak tahu, tetapi jika ia mengingatnya lagi, ia mengenal tempat kejadiannya. Jika ia tidak salah, tempat itu ada pada era Meiji. Sakuma menatap jam digitalnya. Sekarang sudah jam lima pagi.

            Sakuma beranjak dari kasurnya, mengambil seragamnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Dilihat dari keheningan rumahnya, Letkol Yuuki pasti sudah pergi duluan tanpanya. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia segera membasuh mukanya dan mengenakan seragamnya. Ia menatap cermin sejenak. Ia tidak menyangka akan bermimpi pada era lamanya. Tetapi ia tidak mengingat kejadian itu.

            Sakuma kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil pedang miliknya dan kembali turun untuk membuat sarapan.  Di sela sarapan, ia sesekali menatap kembali pedang yang sudah tengah bertengger di samping meja makan. Menatapnya dengan sedikit takut. Apakah semua mimpi buruk itu ada hubungannya dengan pedang miliknya ? ia tidaklah tahu.

            Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, ia segera beranjak pergi. Membiarkan pedang miliknya menggantung bersampingan dengannya, kini ia siap menghadapi hari barunya. Dengan apapun masalah yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

* * *

 

            “Ah itu dia, Sakuma-san !”

            “dia cantik sekali!”

            “jangan salah, ia adalah prajurit terbaik meskipun seorang wanita.”

            “andai dia jadi istriku...”

            Dan hari-hari penuh dengan kata-kata yang ditujukan kepadanya teruslah berlanjut. Dihari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah khusus mata-mata itu pun, kejadian ini bahkan lebih meriah lagi. Jika bukan karena Letkol Yuuki menjemputnya dan memberikan tatapan membunuh miliknya, Sakuma mungkin tidak akan selamat. _Para Serigala yang lapar_. Itulah kata-kata Letkol Yuuki padanya, sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di sekolah itu.

            “Kau sangat terkenal, huh, Sakuma-san ?” Sakuma berhenti melangkah dan menatap Hatano yang--seperti biasa—melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sepertinya menunggu kedatangan Sakuma.

            “jika bisa, aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi.” Sakuma tersenyum, prihatin kepada dirinya sendiri.

            “yah, Sakuma-san mempunyai cara sendiri untuk mendapat perhatian.” Hatano pun mulai melangkah, dan Sakuma mengikutinya. Sakuma mengerutkan keningnya.

            “bukan kemauanku mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari mereka. Mereka cukup menganggapku biasa saja.”

            “Hm... sepertinya dengan pengetahuan publik mengenai karirmu, hal itu sulit untuk dihindari.”

            “kau benar.”Sakuma menghela napas. “mungkin salahku juga tidak memberikan penjelasan yang jelas.” Hatano tersenyum.

            “Jika boleh kubilang, Sakuma-san itu terlihat, tetapi juga tidak terlihat.” Sakuma menunggu kelanjutannya. “Jika pada saat itu Kantor pusat tidak mengirim Sakuma-san untuk mengawasi kelas kami, kami mungkin tidak akan mengetahui Sakuma-san. Aku juga yakin, Letkol Yuuki tidak berencana mengenalkan Sakuma-san kepada kami.”

            Sakuma setuju dengan hal itu. Dahulu, Sakuma hanyalah seorang prajurit biasa. Dan saat ia bergabung dengan Agensi D, Letkol Yuuki mulai menyadari danbahkan kagum dengan kemampuannya. Seperti kata Hatano, karena Sakuma terlihat—sebagai prajurit biasa—tetapi juga tidak terlihat—dengan kemampuannya yang diluar prediksi, bahkan prediksi milik Letkol Yuuki. Memikirkan kata-kata itu, Sakuma-san jadi mengingat rekan mata-mata wanita yang baru-baru ini sempat membantunya.

 

“ _kau itu terlihat, tetapi juga tidak. Sama seperti tempat penyimpanan microfilm itu. Karena dianggap lemah, kau tidak diperhatikan. Semakin tidak diperhatikan, semakun kuat dirimu memiliki kekuatan untuk menusuk musuhmu dari belakang._ ”

 

            Sakuma tidak mau terlalu melebih-lebihkan dirinya. Ia cukup menjadi dirinya yang biasa dan apa adanya. Karena dirinya itulah yang membuatnya kuat, membuat dirinya dapat mengecoh lawannya.

            “Sakuma-san, kita sampai.” Sakuma tersadar dari pikirannya dan segera mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Hatano. Keduanya memasuki ruangan itu.

            “Oh, Sakuma-san membawa pedang hari ini!” seru Kaminaga, menarik perhatian yang lain.

            “Aku, sudah mendapatkan legalisasi membawa pedang, jadi tidak masalah membawanya.” Jawab Sakuma, langsung berjalan kebelakang kelas.

            “kau terlihat keren dengan itu, Sakuma-san.“ puji Miyoshi, cukup untuk membuat Sakuma sedikit terkejut.

            “ternyata memang ada ya, izin legalisasi membawa senjata ? aku baru melihatnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.” Ujar Jitsui, membuat seluruh rekannya dengan antusias menatapnya ngeri.

            “kau tidak harus ikut membawa senjata juga, Jitsui.” Ucap Amari, khawatir.

            “tidak apa-apa, bukan ? sebagai media pertahanan diri ?” lanjut Jitsui.

            “tidak, sebaiknya jangan untukmu.” Ucap Hatano. Dari dalam hati, semua di kelas itu,kecuali Jitsui, menyetujui kata-kata Hatano.

            “Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini.” Ucap Letkol Yuuki.

* * *

 

            Begitu waktu istirahat datang, Sakuma meminta izin kepada Letkol Yuuki untuk pergi menuju kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia memiliki urusan yang harus ia lakukan dengan atasannya disana.

“bukankah kau tampak keren dengan pedang itu, Sakuma-kun ?” Puji Kapten Neo.

            “terima kasih Kapten Neo, tapi aku disini bukanlah untuk mendapatkan pujian darimu.” Jelas Sakuma.

            “Aku tahu itu lebih dari apapun. Lalu apa urusanmu datang kesini, Sakuma-kun ?”

            “aku ingin menyatakan permohonan kepadamu, Kapten Neo.”

            “permohonan ?” Kapten Neo menatap Sakuma, kebingungan. “ kau terlihat serius. Permohonan apa itu ?”

            “ini.” Sakuma menyerahkan berkas file kepada Kapten Neo. “Semua sudah tertulis disana.”

            “Sakuma-kun. Apakah kau serius ?” Kapten Neo menatap Sakuma, dan Sakuma pun mengangguk. “tapi bukankah dia masih disana ?”

            “tidak segera, tetapi sebentar lagi. Kuharap kau mau mengabulkan permohonanku ini.” Ucap Sakuma. Kapten Neo menutup file itu.

            “aku akan segera menulis surat undangan untuknya.” Kapten Neo menulis catatan untuk dirinya sendiri. “kau yakin mengenai tanggal ini ?”

            “Ya.”

            “darimana kau akan mengetahuinya ?” Sakuma terlihat sedikit berpikir.

            “Deja vu, mungkin ?” Kapten Neo menghela napas.

            “Sakuma-kun, kau tahu, bukan ? seharusnya aku tidak bisa menerima permohonan tanpa alasan yang jelas.” Sakuma mengangguk. “tetapi aku akan mencoba untuk mempercayaimu. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku.”

            “Baik !” Sakuma senang karena atasannya di Divisi satu dapat memahami dirinya. Setidaknya ini adalah sebagai tindakan berjaga-jaga.

* * *

 

            Sakuma menutup pintu ruangang Kapten Neo dan berencana untuk kembali ke tempatnya bertugas, tetapi langkahnya seketika terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sosok familiar di tempat itu.

            “Odagiri ?” pria yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh kearah Sakuma.

            “Oh, Sakuma-san. Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu ?” tanya Yagami. Sakuma mengangguk.

            “ya, aku baru saja selesai. Apakah Odagiri sedang ada urusan disini ?”

            “Oh, itu, kami—“

            “kami hanya berbincang mengenai beberapa hal. Aku datang kesini karena ingin menjemputmu.” Jelas Odagiri.  Sakuma menatapnya curiga.

            “itu... sangatlah tidak biasa ? apakah kakekku yang menyuruhmu ?” Odagiri mengangguk.

            “Ya. Aku disuruh untuk menjemputmu. Katanya untuk menghindari _para serigala yang lapar_ atau semacamnya.” Ujar Odagiri.

            “ _aku tidak dapat meyakinkan hal itu.”_ Batin Sakuma. Ia yakin Odagiri telah disuruh oleh Letkol Yuuki menyelidiki soal kebenaran dibalik kasus John Gordon.

            “para serigala yang lapar ?” Yagami menatap Sakuma. “apakah sekolah mata-mata benar-benar hanya berisikan laki-laki ? tidak ada wanita satupun ?”

            “Sayangnya, itulah kenyatannya, Yagami-san.” Ucap Odagiri.

            “itu berbahaya, Sakuma-san ! perlukah aku menulis surat izin pengunduranmu dari tugas itu ?”

            “Yagami, aku akan baik-baik saja. Odagiri ada disana, jadi aku aman. Terlebih, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.” Tegas Sakuma.

            “tapi Sakuma-san itu adalah seorang wanita. Tempat itu masih berbahaya—“

            “Yagami. Tidak baik berpikir buruk seperti itu. Odagiri salah satu murid disana, kau tahu ? kau tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya, bukan ?” potong Sakuma.

            “Sakuma-san, aku sama sekali tidak—“ Sakuma menatap Odagiri dengan tajam, membuat Odagiri menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

            “Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian terlalu berlebihan.”

            “Tapi kau tetap harus berhati-hati, Sakuma-san.” Peringat Yagami.

            “tenang saja.” Sakuma menunjukkan pedangnya. “jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, aku akan menghabisi mereka.”

            “O-oh, baiklah.” Yagami meneguk ludah.

            “baiklah kalau begitu. Yagami, kami permisi dulu.” Ujar Sakuma seraya mendorong Odagiri pergi bersamanya. Yagami melambai kepada mereka.

            “Ya! Berhati-hatilah!”

* * *

 

            Sakuma dan Odagiri berjalan bersama, kembali menuju ke Sekolah Khusus mata-mata. Sakuma berencana untuk bertemu dengan Letkol Yuuki, mencoba untuk sesekali pulang bersama dengan kakeknya. Sementara tugas Odagiri untuk saat ini adalah mengantarkan Sakuma kepada Letkol Yuuki.

            “kenapa kakekku memintamu untuk menjemputku ?” Sakuma membuka mulut, mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

            “Ah, sepertinya ia khawatir Sakuma-san kenapa-kenapa, jadi ia memintaku menjemput Sakuma-san.” Jelas Odagiri, menambah kecurigaan Sakuma.

            “tetapi hal ini sungguh tidak biasa.” Ucap Sakuma. Dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

            “Sakuma-san.”

            “Ya ?”

            “sebentar lagi, kami akan diberikan tugas keluar.” Odagiri memberi jeda. “aku rasa kakek Yuuki, sengaja memberi kita waktu berdua untuk perpisahan sementara.”

            Sakuma menatap Odagiri sedikit terkejut, dan kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir dan Tangannya mengepal kuat. “ _Ternyata sudah saatnya_.”

            “Oh, Sakuma-san, Odagiri, kalian datang.” Ucap Hatano, begitu Odagiri membuka pintu kelasnya. Sakuma mengerjap bingung.

            “kupikir pelajaran sudah selesai... kalian masih berkumpul ?”

            “Yah, ada sedikit pengecualian hari ini. Sedikit perbincangan antar rekan.” Jelas Miyoshi.

            “tapi kami sudah selesai. Kalau Sakuma-san mencari Letkol Yuuki, ia berada diruangannya.” Ujar Amari. Sakuma mengangguk mengerti.

            “Terima kasih atas informasinya. Odagiri, aku duluan.” Dibalas dengan anggukan dari Odagiri, Sakuma pun berjalan pergi menuju ruangan Letkol Yuuki.

            “bukankah kau sangat dekat dengan Sakuma-san ?” Odagiri menoleh kearah Kaminaga, menatapnya dengan kesal.

            “Apa maksudmu ?”

            “Tidak. Hanya saja, kami melihat kau sangat dekat dengan Sakuma-san.”

            “tentu saja, kami adalah teman sejak kecil.”

            “bukannya menyinggungmu, tetapi tolong bagilah waktu pribadi dengan tugasmu. Jika tidak, Kau bisa membuat dirimu sendiri terpeleset.” Ujar Miyoshi.

            “aku tahu kalian tidak melihat Sakuma-san dengan tidak baik, tetapi Sakuma-san berbeda. Kalian tidak boleh menyamakannya dnegan yang lain.” Ujar Odagiri.

            “oh, jangan salah paham, tuan perwakilan kelas. kami hanya menyampaikan saran.”  Ucap Kaminaga.

            “sudah, sudah. Kalian jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Lebih baik kita bubar untuk hari ini.” Ujar Amari, bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar dari kelas, diikuti oleh yang lain.

            “benar itu, kalian jangan memprovokator orang lain. Kalian juga bisa terpeleset karenanya.” Ucap Odagiri.

            “aku ingin sekali melihat kejadian itu.” Ucap Jitsui.

            “itu akan sangat mempermalukan kalian.” Lanjut Fukumoto.

            “aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan kena masalah karena kalian.” Ucap Tazaki.

            “hmh, aku tidak membuat masalah kok.” Ucap Miyoshi.

            “Apa maksud kalian dengan itu ? siapa juga yang memprovokator ?” tukas Kaminaga.

            Dari depan kelasnya, Odagiri menatap risih ketujuh pria yang menjadi rekan satu kelasnya. Ia tidak menyukai cara pikir mereka. Dan ia juga tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

 

            **Flashback—Beberapa Jam yang lalu**

 

            “Jadi, Bagaimana ?”

            “Saya sudah menanyakan ke kepolisian di Blok B, tidak ada kasus pencurian yang melibatkan Sakuma-san dan John Gordon.” Lapor Kaminaga.

            “pada pukul 10.30, beberapa orang melihat John Gordon berada di sebuah kafe di Blok B. Sepertinya ia tengah menemui seseorang.” Ucap Tazaki.

            “Apakah seorang wanita ?” tanya Amari.

            “Ya. Seorang wanita paruh baya, sekitar umur 30-an dan seorang anak kecil.” Jelas Tazaki.

            “pada waktu bersamaan, di sebuah studio terdekat, sang pemilik studio mengatakan bahwa seorang wanita meminjam studionya untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan.” Ucap Fukumoto.

            “Apakah itu adalah Sakuma-san ?” tanya Hatano.

            “sepertinya begitu. Jas biru dongker, rambut hitam, dan mata bulat.” Jelas Fukumoto.

            “itu sudah jelas Sakuma-san.” Ujar Miyoshi.

            “Sakuma-san sepertinya cukup diketahui disana, seorang pemilik toko kue melihat Sakuma-san seperti terburu-buru.” Lapor Jitsui.

            “Odagiri baru saja melapor.” Amari menatap ponselnya, kemudian menatap rekannya. “Sakuma-san tiba di Kantor kepolisian pukul 11.00, dan rekannya mengatakan kalau Sakuma-san terlihat kacau pada saat itu.”

            “aku sudah mengecek kamera CCTV di kawasan Blok B. Pada pukul 10.25, John Gordon berada di kafe, dan Sakuma melintasi jalan di seberang kafe. Sepertinya ia tidak sengaja menangkap John Gordon di kafe itu dan sempat terdiam. Lalu Sakuma-san tiba-tiba saja berlari pada pukul 10.30 menuju sebuah studio. Menjawab sebuah panggilan.” Lapor Hatano.

            “wanita paruh baya dan seorang anak kecil yang ditemui oleh John Gordon adalah kerabat jauhnya. Marry Anbell dan anaknya, Sherry Anbell.” Lapor Miyoshi.

            Semua orang diruangan itu terdiam. Mereka kemudian tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. mencari satu jawaban.

            “menurut yang kalian ceritakan, Sakuma-san bertemu John Gordon saat menangkap seorang pencuri...” Tazaki mulai membuka mulut. Miyoshi dan Amari mengangguk, menanggapi kata-katanya.

            “tetapi bukankah aneh ? kenapa Sakuma-san seperti itu saat ia bertemu John Gordon ?” Tanya Jitsui.

            “Apakah jangan-jangan Sakuma-san dan John Gordon saling mengenal ?” ujar Kaminaga.

            “itu terdengar masuk akal, tetapi itu adalah pemikiran yang bodoh. Letkol Yuuki mengetahui semuanya mengenai Sakuma-san.” Ucap Miyoshi.

            “jadi itu tidak terhitung, ya ?”

            “tidak. “ ucap Hatano.

            “Sama sekali tidak.” Lanjut Jitsui.

            “aku sudah membaca laporan mengenai Sakuma-san, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang menyebutkan John Gordon di dalamnya.” Ucap Miyoshi.

            “Kalau misalnya Sakuma-san  pernah mendapatkan kasus mengenai John Gordon ?” ujar Kaminaga.

            “Tidak. Sakuma-san berada di Divisi Satu, mengenai kasus kejahatan besar. Kalau mengenai kejahatan luar negeri, ada di Divisi Lima.” Jelas Jitsui.

            “kudengar hubungan antar Divisi tidaklah baik. Jadi lupakan saja.” Ucap Hatano.

            “jadi, tidak ada yang terdengar masuk akal disini...” ucap Tazaki, kembali membawa keheningan.

            “Jika informasi kalian tidak bisa membuahkan jawaban, aku akan memberi kalian tugas bergilir.” Ketujuh pria itu menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata atasannya. “Tugas kalian kali ini adalah untuk mengawasi dan menyelidiki Sakuma. Aku urutan pergiliran dimulai dari Odagiri, Hatano, Tazaki, Fukumoto, Kaminaga, Miyoshi, Jitsui, dan Amari. Itu juga sebagai penambah pengetahuan serta pengalaman kalian nantinya.”

            “Baik.”

 

**Flashback—End**

 

* * *

 

            Malamnya, Sesudah makan malam bersama Letkol Yuuki, Sakuma pergi menuju kamarnya dan merebah tubuhnya ke kasur. Semenjak kejadian John Gordon, Sakuma seperti menambahkan tugas dan membuat dirinya sendiri bekerja terlalu keras. Membuat stress berkepanjangan. Jika saja ia lebih sedikit terbuka dan memberitahukan kebenaran terhadap Agensi D, mungkin ia tidak akan selelah ini.

            Manik Sakuma kemudian tertuju kepada pedang yang bertengger di samping mejanya. Ia bangkit dan menatap pedang itu sejenak. Semenjak pedang itu kembali ketangannya, Sakuma mulai bermimpi mengenai hal yang sama setiap malamnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu memori masa lalunya atau tidak, Sakuma tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas.

            Sakuma menghela napas dan mencoba meraih pedangnya. Ia berencana untuk menyimpan pedang itu kembali ke kotak agar tidak cepat rusak.

           

            _“—Sakuma.”_

 

            Sakuma melebarkan matanya. Tangan kirinya meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Napasnya mulai tidar beraturan, dan peluh mulai muncul dari pori kulitnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sangat sakit ? ia sulit untuk bernapas.

            Sakuma membiarkan pedangnya jatuh ke lantai, diikuti oleh kedua lututnya yang lemas dan menghantam lantai dengan keras. Menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras juga. Ia meringkuk dan mencoba menahan, berharap rasa sakit itu hilang seketika.

            “Sakuma!”

            Sakuma menengadah dan menatap pintu kamarnya begitu ia mendengar teriakan Letkol Yuuki memanggil namanya. Dengan perlahan, Sakuma mencoba meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

            “Sakuma! Suara apa tadi itu ?” tanya Letkol Yuuki dari ruang tamu.

            “T-Tidak ada apa-apa. Tanganku licin dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku.” Jawab Sakuma. Sakuma dapat mendengar helaan napas dari bawah.

            “Berhati-hatilah.”

            “Baik.” Dan Sakuma pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

            Sakuma kemudian menghela napas dan memperhatikan tangannya yang berkeringat. Rasa sakit tadi hilang seketika saat ia mendengar suara Letkol Yuuki memanggilnya. Sakuma mencoba mengatur napasnya dan kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dengan sedikit takut, mengambil pedangnya dan mengembalikannya kedalam kotak. Sekali lagi Sakuma merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

            Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit di dadanya ? membuatnya sulit bernapas. Seakan malaikat maut mencoba untuk mengeluarkan nyawa dari raganya. Ia masih dapat merasakan peluh yang mengalir serta ujuang jari-jarinya yang masih terasa dingin. Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan khawatir bercampur cemas mengoyak dadanya.

            _Firasatku... buruk..._

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kembali lagi bersama saya dan Fic Your Turn ! :D
> 
> Jadi, bagaimana menurut para Readers mengenai Chapter kali ini ? Menarik ? Membosankan ? Gak Seru ?  
> Limpahkan semua Opini Para Readers biar bisa jadi bahan bakar buat Author kalian ini :D #diamuk massal
> 
> Yah, dalam perjalanan(?) menulis Chapter 3 ini, saya juga sebenarnya merasakan penurunan cara tulis, dan penulisan kata dalam cerita. seperti membuat kata yang diulang-ulang, dan bahkan kejadian yang terjadi terlalu singkat. Mohon semua itu tolong dimaklumi. sudah dua tahun Author kalian ini gak nulis cerita :'D
> 
> Baiklah, Sampai disini dulu! Harap Tunggu Kisah Selanjutnya !!
> 
> CHAPTER 4 : GOODBYE AND HELLO  
> [ Ketika Odagiri memulai perpisahannya dan Hatano dengan salah perhitungannya ]


End file.
